D.S. MacKenna
is a minor character and Stranger featured in Red Dead Redemption. He appears in and gives the player the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action". Background D.S. MacKenna is an early pioneer of professional film making. He has aspirations to start an emerging film industry in New Austin. His name, personality, and pioneering efforts in the film industry were probably inspired by early filmmaker D.W. Griffith. MacKenna was sure that he would make movie houses all over New Austin. Interactions MacKenna is involved in the Lights, Camera, Action stranger mission. He can initially be found in the back room of the film house in Armadillo, posed in dramatic contemplation on the bed. MacKenna wants to create a new film studio and bring the motion picture industry to New Austin. He promises a reward to John if he will bring him the deed to a ranch just north of Armadillo by beating its owner in a game of High Stakes Liar's Dice in Thieves' Landing, as well as bring his lead actor, Spatchcock, who convinced himself that the gunslinger role he acts is true, back to Earth, as MacKenna is worried he's going to get himself killed. John says if he sees him, he'll tell him. After John knocks some sense into Spatchcock and wins the deed to the ranch, he returns to MacKenna. MacKenna then says he probably has more adventures that await him, and John wished him good luck. However, it is far from good luck that MacKenna has. John runs into him at the Pacific Union Railroad Camp once the player gains access to Blackwater, sitting by a fire and carving a piece of wood. John asks him what happened to his film studio dreams, and he explains "how the fates have spurned him." He says he lost everything he invested into his studio after filming was delayed by weather and Spatchcock ran off with the cameraman to Canada. "Damn you, the gods of bad weather, and the hearts of vain men!" MacKenna then states he'll "have to go make dreams elsewhere." After John wishes him good luck yet again, MacKenna says "It'll take more than luck to stop me!" Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, Mackenna is found in Plainview. He gives you the Filth and other Entertainment mission, which requires you to capture one Retcher for Mackenna, as he desires to make a film about the Retcher and a normal Undead. Upon doing so, Mackenna lets both zombies loose, tells them to go eat human flesh, then Mackenna is attacked by the zombies and is turned to a zombie. His last words are "Help, Marston!" Quotes "We make dreams! Are you not a devotee of the cinematic arts?" "Leave me now, sir; I have a career to resurrect." "The hubris. The hubris!" "Damn you, the gods of bad weather..." Trivia *There is a glitch that after you finish his quest, he will be sitting, whittling the wood he is holding, but sitting in the air about 2 in game feet from the stool. *The Western part of U.S has always been a favourite spot for film makers in the 1910, due to the year round sunny weather. By 1915, Los Angeles produced the majority of U.S movies, before then it was New York. *In the Undead Nightmare DLC, D.S. MacKenna is looking to film a pseudo-zombie movie, and asks Marston to find a Retcher. When he returns with it, MacKenna promptly releases the zombie, and it tears him apart. *He is the only Stranger from Red Dead Redemption, to give you a Survivor mission in Undead Nightmare. Gallery Redemption mackenna.jpg Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Minor characters Category:Strangers Category:Undead Nightmare